


Stop and Smell the Roses

by fancyflautist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cute fluffiness, stop and smell the roses saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Drabble based on the old saying "stop and smell the roses".  It's only rated teen for a small amount of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Smell the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure it wasn't, but there's a possibility I got my idea for this from a Figment daily theme, so in case I was the credit is there. Also, same warning as all my fics: I'm on FFN under the username Musicalroza999 so this is also posted there.

"Dean! Dean, stop the car!" Cas shouted. Dean instinctively slammed on the brakes. As soon as his brain caught up with his actions he hoped to God there was a good reason why they were stopping and why Cas had jumped out of the car. They were supposed to be bringing food back for Sammy and he knew he would pitch a bitch fit if they weren't fast.

"What the hell? What are you doing?!" Dean shouted as he slammed the car door. Cas was standing in the middle of the field on the side of the road.

Cas knelt down and started picking a few of the abundant wildflowers before shouting back "I was on Sam's laptop last night…"

"Oh, here we go… Man, how many times have I told you that you should have one of us around when you use that thing?" Dean interjected.

"I'm not a child, Dean. I've observed humanity since my father created it. Just because I'm a little 'rusty'," he used air quotes, "on the finer points of popular culture doesn't mean I cannot handle myself on the internet."

By this point Dean had made it to where Cas sat, now cross-legged, in the field. "Okay, okay, whatever, sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying," he gave Dean a sharp look, "I was on Sam's laptop and I kept seeing the phrase 'stop and smell the roses'. Since roses are somewhat rare I figured any type of flower would do."

Dean burst into laughter, falling down beside Cas and throwing his arm around his shoulders. "This… is why… I love you…" he choked out between fits of laughter. Cas looked indignant for a moment before relaxing and smiling at the man next to him.

"I don't know why you're laughing. It was an honest endeavor." He leaned his head into Dean.

"It's nothing." He said after his laughter subsided. He gently pecked his boyfriend on the lips but cut off with a laugh. "But you get to explain to Sam why his sandwich is cold when we get there!"


End file.
